


@themagnusbane replied to your tweet

by FinleyHerondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyHerondale/pseuds/FinleyHerondale
Summary: Alec originally only tweeted Prince Magnus and asked him to prom to make Jace shut up. He didn't expect to get an answer, and especially not one that left him thinking for days.





	@themagnusbane replied to your tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by: @cardanscrown on twitter
> 
> As I decided this is going to be a thing now:  
> Song for this fic: Perfect by Ed Sheeran because you can slow waltz to it.
> 
> Edit: I have no idea how American proms work, this is based on my experience.

Alec flung himself down on the couch after a day of school that was actually normal length but had felt like twice the amount of time. The end of the year was exhausting. Exams here, exams there. And adding to that, prom was close. Not just the organizing bit which he, as the school's student president, had to take part in but also the social pressure.

He had been told that he had to hold a speech about school and stuff at prom but he wasn't sure if he would have gone if the choice would have been up to himself. He could already see it happening in front of his eyes: Jace and Clary making out on the dance floor, Simon's horrible band playing, Izzy swooning over Simon and Alec being left all by himself. It didn't sound like something he would like to attend.

And it wasn't like he was going to find a date until prom. He had been painfully reminded of that when one of the football guys did the most over the top prom proposal he had ever witnessed today at lunch. _We get Bradley, you like her._

Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was another message from the prom organizing group chat that apparently wasn't able to do anything without Alec's orders.

Annoyed he opened twitter, which really wasn't the website you should go on when you were annoyed, to see if there was anything to distract him. And the first post in his timeline really raised his mood. 

Prince Magnus Bane had tweeted a picture of himself. As always, he looked absolutely stunning. In his clothes that probably cost more than Alec's entire room and with his on-point make-up.

Alec's daydreaming about the prince was interrupted by a message from his brother Jace:

“You could ask Mr. Porter to go to prom with you. I bet he play's for your team"

“very funny, Jace"

“Just trying to help. I just want you to ask at least someone"

“I only have to ask one person and you will shut up about this?”

“yes"

“great"

Alec grinned and switched from his messenger app to twitter. 

“@themagnusbane would you go to prom with me?”

Then he switched to his conversation with Jace again.

“There, I did it"

“Really? Omg who did you ask???”

“Check my twitter"

It took Jace a few moments to reply.

“DUDE"

“I did what you asked me to. Now you can shut up :)”

“NO. DUDE"

“What is it??”

“Man, do you still have your twitter push up notifications off?”

“of course, people are annoying”

“Check you twitter. Now"

Alec rolled his eyes. If Jace wanted to be smart and answer him with something witty he could just have told him over the messenger instead of being extra and answering on twitter.

Alec’s twitter greeted him with far more notifications than he had expected and also more than he had ever gotten in a day. Suddenly he was glad he had his twitter push up notifications off because his phone would have died.

When he looked closer at the notifications Alec had to read one of them twice. Then he felt how his heart started to hammer against his chest. Alec clicked on the tweet, just to be sure that it wasn't a fake account. Or a hallucination. No, the account was definitely verified. 

Magnus Bane had answered to his question regarding prom with a simple and clear “ok".

But he can't be serious, can he? This has got to be a joke. Alec thought about instances Prince Magnus Bane had gotten a lot of media buzz for and suddenly he wasn't that sure that it was a joke anymore. You never know with this guy. The media just loved to invade people’s private life, especially that of a prince. It still made Alec laugh when he read articles confused about the fact that Magnus had dated men and women. The word you are searching for is bisexual, it's really not that hard or complicated.

But was Magnus really interested in going to prom with him? Him of all people when Magnus could literally have anyone?

“Dude are you dead??”, Jace's message threw Alec from his Magnus daydream back to reality. 

“it's not like he shot me or something"

“maybe he shot his arrow in your heart? ;)”

“you don’t really think he is serious about this, do you?”

“who knows”

Alec closed his phone and let it drop on his chest. Prince Magnus. The Prince Magnus had answered his tweet. He felt like a 13 year old fangirl that started squeaking when her way too old celebrity crush liked one of a her Instagram posts. Alec took a deep breath in.

Should he text Magnus? Let him know that he was actually interested? Or would that be annoying? Was it too early to text? He didn't want Magnus to think that he was an annoying fan or something. Even though he was just that.

Alec decided that he had enough for that day and it wasn't like he would be able to concentrate on his work anyway so he decided to turn on Netflix. After about 3 episodes of The Punisher, that Alec only watched for Jace's sake, he had noticed that he hadn't picked up on anything that was happening in the show. His mind was still filled with thoughts about Magnus.

***

Alec let his cafeteria tray fall next to Jace's. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night and his eyes burned. Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Alec all sat at their usual spot on the forth of the long tables in the cafeteria. 

“So what is your next move, Casanova?”, Jace asked.

“Excuse me?”, Alec said while picking up his fork.

“Text him! He needs to know the location and the rest… will be history", Isabelle said and winked. 

“There won't be any history, okay?”, Alec said.

“And why is that?”, Izzy asked.

“Because he is not going to show.”

Jace pointed his fork at Alec, “I wouldn't be so sure. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing he has ever done. Remember that thing in Peru?”

Alec did remember the thing in Peru. And Jace was right, showing up to the prom party of some dude on twitter would really not be the weirdest thing Magnus had ever done. Not even close.

“Can you imagine if he showed up though?”, said Simon. “You standing there, waiting for your prince. And then he actually shows up and then you meet and he asks you to dance and then a slow song comes on and the lights go dark and then you dance and then you look down to him and he looks into your eyes and then you share a-"

“You are getting way to excited over this, buddy", Jace interrupted. 

“Breathe, Simon. Breathe", Isabelle said, hooking her arm into Simon’s and putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“When exactly did you become involved in this?”, Alec asked.

Simon smiled, “I was invested the second you tweeted”

“Prince Alexander Lightwood-Bane”, Clary said, she sounded like she wanted to try the sound of it.

“Prince Alexander _Gideon_ Lightwood-Bane", Jace said. “Say that ten times fast.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “If I was to marry him, I wouldn't be called a prince. The title Prince only belongs to people of royal blood”

“So you want to marry him!”, Simon lit up. 

Alec felt himself blush. “No- what- Not what I said-”

Jace cut him off and saved him from further embarrassment, “Anyway. Can someone give me their history homework? I was kinda… busy yesterday.”

While saying the word “busy” he stared at Clary who concentrated a bit too much on her salad and started to smirk a bit. The conversation went on and Alec was glad that his imaginary relationship with Magnus wasn't the center of attention anymore.

***

Alec was lying on his bed, his phone open. He had been staring at the text field for about ten minutes. How was he going to start this conversation without seeming like the most boring person ever?

Izzy and Simon had given him a few suggestions on what to text Magnus but most of the suggestions had been awful or completely ridiculous and it had soon escalated into a competition about who could come up with the best flirty one liner. 

“You must be made of beryllium, gold and titanium. Because you're BeAuTi-ful."

“Are you my math exam? Because I spend all night thinking about how badly I am going to get fucked by you."

“I am no photographer but I can picture us together.”

He typed in “Hey" for the fifth time and added a simple “Just let me know, were you serious when you said “ok" to my prom invitation?"

He closed his eyes and hit the send button. _Oh god._ He slowly opened his eye lids and couldn't believe what he had done. It was too direct. Magnus was going to hate him. Or block him.

He closed his phone and threw it to the bottom of his bed next to his feet. What if he was actually going to answer? Or even worse, what if he was not going to answer? Would he even see the message? Maybe it was for the better. Just the thought of having to wait for Magnus on prom night made his stomach drop. And as if he wouldn't have felt like everyone would be staring at him if he had been able to get a date and dance with another boy, people would definitely stare if he danced with Magnus. But something in his mind told him that it would be worth it. All the worry, all the anxiety, all the staring and judging of his classmates would probably be worth it in the end, right?

His phone buzzed and he felt the vibration through his whole body. He started to breathe fast, immediately got up, opened his phone and- was greeted by another message from the prom group chat. _Oh, for god's sake._

After making clear that even though there were still fairy lights in the prop room, they would still need some to actually make the hall look good, he checked his message to Magnus. No answer.

***

A week had passed since he had texted Magnus and he had given up all hope that he was ever going to text back. There were only a few days left until prom and Alec was worked up. He kept texting people about all the things that were already going wrong for prom night. Then he heard a knock on his door.

“Yeah?” 

The door opened and Isabelle with her phone in her hand stepped in,  
“I heard you still don't have a suit?”

“I have a suit.”

“You do?”

“My old one?”

“You don't realize how tall you got, do you?", Isabelle said while shaking her head. 

“I'm going to lend one?”, Alec tried.

“Oh, no. Trust me, you need a break from all… this.", she pointed at all the sheets spread across Alec's table. “Come on. Let me help you" She took his hand and dragged him out of his chair. 

“Okay, okay", he followed her out of his room to catch his shoes, purse and jacket. He was actually glad to get away from work even though it meant to go shopping with Izzy. 

“Why are we buying a suit now?”, Alec asked while tying his laces.

“As if I wouldn't jump to any chance I get to get you out of your old sweaters. Also, you need to look handsome for your prince. And this shop downtown has them on sale”, Isabelle answered.

“He is not going to show up, you know that", Alec said. That much was clear. “And if he was, I wouldn't be able to afford a suit that would look extra enough for him"

“We are not buying a suit for him, we are buying a suit for you. And your fashion sense is really quite the opposite of “extra" “

“He wouldn't like it"

“If he doesn't like it he can leave. Don't let him change you, you idiot. No matter how much royal blood he has. If he wants you to change yourself to please him he is a royal dick.” 

Alec heard Jace laugh from the kitchen. “I bet he-" Isabelle cut him off, “I know what I said and I won't let you ruin it Jace, we are leaving.”

Alec and Isabelle spend a while looking for a good suit that wouldn't cost too much, as Alec was really not amused by the idea to spend that much money on something he was literally just going to wear to hold a speech and then leave. They decided on a dark blue suit with a white button-up and a dark blue tie. Isabelle said it would fit the “Starry night" theme of the prom.

***

The day of prom night was finally there and Alec was so ready to be over with it. He had helped with the last minute organizations and he was already exhausted. He had his speech prepared, his hair styled a bit (a stupid part of him still hoped that Magnus was going to show up and he wanted to look acceptable) and was ready to get it over with.  
Jace, Izzy and Alec had decided to meet with Clary and Simon at the entrance.

Alec’s eyes wandered over the mass of people. He pretended that he didn't know what he was looking for even though he knew perfectly well what, or rather who it was. Magnus. Instead he just saw faces he had never seen before and the gold and blue decoration, the lights and the dark blue fabric hung on the wall. At least in the prom committee he had done something right, the hall looked amazing.

After Simon and Clary had arrived everyone sat down at one of the long tables in the hall, waiting for the principal to do the opening speech. While Alec watched the couples he was with exchange their gifts he felt a pain in his heart. It was the same pain he had felt when stupid Bradley pulled his grand gesture during lunch. A grand gesture that may have annoyed him, but also an incredibly romantic grand gesture.

He asked himself if he was ever going to have this. An actual human to share moments with instead of hunting after the fantasy of a prince. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thought that it wasn't a stupid joke when Magnus had agreed to the prom invitation? How naïve can someone be? _Yeah, I am the Prince and I am busy but let me just come to your prom if you ask me twitter boy._ Ridiculous. And it was even more ridiculous that he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus afterwards. And the most pathetic thing was, that he was thinking about Magnus just now.

The principal was finally called on stage. He gave a speech that was clearly essentially the same thing every year. Then he gave his word to Alec. 

This was it. After this speech he was going to go home and just forget this night ever happened. If this was a movie this would be where Magnus would show up and everything would be fine. But this wasn't a movie. 

So he held his speech, gave the word back to the principal and Bat, the DJ, started playing the song for the opening dance performed by the freshmen. No Magnus. No dramatic entrance. Just a boring speech in a boring ball room. 

“I'm going leave now", Alec said after the opening dance finished. 

“Wait what?”, Isabelle asked. “We literally just got here"

“I know. Doesn’t change the fact that I am leaving.”, Alec said while getting up from his chair. 

“You can't leave!”, Simon blurted out.

“And why is that?”, Alec asked. 

“Because… because", Simon stuttered.  
Isabelle helped him out, “Because I didn't go shopping for that suit with you so you can wear it for literally an hour"  
Simon nodded eagerly.

“Sorry, but there is nothing that keeps me here”

“Then come dance with me", Isabelle said and held her hand out. “I deserve this"  
Alec gave her an annoyed look but took her hand anyway. If she wished for it, why not.  
Simon and Clary followed them shortly after.

“Why did you want to leave so early?", Isabelle asked. “You organized all of this, don't you want to see it?”

“Yes, sure, but prom just isn't that fun when you are not looking forward to dance with anyone”

“You are dancing with me, no?”, Isabelle smiled at him.

“You know what I mean"

“This is still about Magnus, isn't it? That boy really got into your head”

“I-" 

That moment a murmur went through the ball room. People on the dance floor stopped dancing an turned their heads and so did Alec and Izzy. 

Near the entrance stood a tall, handsome boy. His hair was styled up and he wore the most dramatic dark red suit he had ever seen.  
The prince.  
Alec froze.

“Oh thank god he actually came", Izzy said.

“I-“, Alec stuttered.

“What is it?", Isabelle asked, the concern in her voice clear.

“I can't breathe"

“Oh, Alec", Isabelle said through her smile and shook her head. She raised her hand high and waved Magnus who smiled as he noticed Izzy. 

With every step Magnus made in their direction Alec's heart seemed to be beating a bit faster, hammering against his chest, making it feel like he was going to explode. 

Next to him he barely noticed a hyperventilating noise that was probably Simon. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is even better than I imagined it oh my god"

It was a good representation of how Alec felt. It was like he was unable to make clear thoughts, like Magnus had found a way directly into his head and had turned everything upside down. He was in tunnel vision, it was almost like he and Magnus were the only people in the hall.

“Lovely Isabelle”, Magnus said when he reached them and greeted Isabelle with a hug. _Wait what?_

“And you must but Alexander”, Magnus said as he turned to Alec with the most gorgeous smile on his face. Magnus saying his name did something to Alec that he hadn’t know was possible. 

“Alec", Alec said, unable to say more words.

“I know, your sister told me”, Magnus tone was incredibly calming. Like he wanted to tell Alec that it was okay. Okay to be awkward and okay to just be able to stutter a few word.

“Oh and I bought you a little something.”, Magnus said and held a golden flower between him and Alec.  
“May I?”, Magnus asked and pointed at Alec’s suit. Alec just nodded and smiled. 

Magnus pinned the boutonniere to Alec’s suit jacket, the gold shining on the dark blue of his suit. Even after Magnus had taken away his hand, Alec still felt it on his skin, the electricity of it.

Alec became uncomfortably aware that he hadn't gotten Magnus anything. Why would he have? 

Then he felt someone stab him in his side with their elbow. He turned his head and saw Izzy holding a white flower, fitting to Magnus white button-up.  
“Thank you", Alec said to Izzy and clumsily Alec took the boutonniere. He was surprised that he was able to pin it to Magnus jackets without stabbing Magnus with the needle. 

After Alec was finished, Magnus held out his hand, “Will you give me the honor of this dance?”  
“Of course"  
“I should have made a playlist for this oh god", Simon said.  
Alec took Magnus hand and felt Magnus stepping closer to him, he felt a rush run through his body. 

Alec didn't hear all the people talking, he didn't notice the people staring, he got lost in dancing with Magnus, got lost in Magnus's dark brown eyes.  
He wasn't able to realize that this was actually happening.

“Can I ask you something?”, Alec said after a few steps.

“Sure"

“Why me? Why are you here?”, after all, Magnus was a prince and Alec was just a student. 

“Well it's kind of a long story."

“I was going to leave before you came, I've got time. You can't have been serious when you answered my tweet.”

“You're right, I wasn't.”, Magnus admitted. “But I'm sure you weren't either. Actually, I first thought you were making fun of me. But I clicked on your profile anyway after I answered you. And I must say I was impressed. You look even better in real life by the way. And then I wanted to know if I could actually make it to your prom. Just to see. But I didn't know your school. However, you have your sister linked in your bio. And your sister has her school in her bio. So the location and date of the prom was from there on pretty easy to find out. But my dad and I were actually set to go to some event today that isn't even in this country. So I had to kill the fantasy of being able to go to prom with the pretty boy"

 _Pretty boy._ Magnus had not only actually wasted his thoughts on Alec, and they were positive, he had social media stalked him to find out his school. The prince. Had social media stalked him. But isn’t that what everyone did? Maybe Alec needed to stop thinking about Magnus as this royal, handsome prince that was way above him. Because at the end of the day Magnus was just like everyone else. Social media stalking his crush which he had never talked to but that he thought looked kinda cute. 

“And how come you are here then, when you are supposed to be at an event with your dad? Not that I don't appreciate it”, Alec asked.

“Well, the event was cancelled. So don't worry, you're not going the have any problems with my dad being angry with me for skipping the evenr for you or something. I only found out about it a few days ago. That day I also went to check my twitter dms. I get a lot of dms and try to answer them if I can. And I also got one from your sister. It was a coincidence that L saw it but I recognized her profile and last name so I immediately clicked on it. Her message was a little bit different from most of the messages I get. Because she basically said to me that her brother had been thinking about my tweet for days and that I was an ass for answering your tweet like that even though it had obviously just been a joke. And I felt horrible, honestly. I didn’t want you to feel bad. So I answered her and apologized and explained what I just explained to you. And she came up with this idea to surprise you at prom. That was last Monday"

“Monday? That explains why Izzy really wanted me to buy a new suit."

“She did well with the suit. It suits you. Even though I heard that it's not really your usual style? We talked about you a lot. Which is weird because I feel like I know so much about you without even meeting you.”

“Same. Though I think my sister might talk a bit nicer about me, even if she probably made fun of my old sweaters, than the media talks about you. And my sister is probably a safer source than some online magazine. Anyway, you are much… sweeter in real life than the media makes it seem. I'm glad you came", Alec said. 

And they danced on, talking about stuff they had heard about each other. How Alec was the first normal guy Magnus had ever met that was interested in archery. And if that thing in Peru actually happen or if that was something the media had made up. Sometimes it may have gotten a bit too personal. And maybe Magnus shouldn't have shared some information about the royal family he did share with Alec and maybe Alec shouldn’t have told him about some of the struggles that came with being a gay student president or what it had been like to find out his father had cheated on his mother. But somehow it all seemed okay. 

“Wanna catch some air?”, Magnus asked after a while.

“Sure"

Magnus turned his hand in Alec’s and took it to drag him out of the hall behind him. They left the building and went around a corner, away from the smoking people near the door in their ball attire. 

“I didn't have such a good talk with someone in so long", Magnus said while playing with his cufflinks.  
“Me neither. I mean, I talk to my siblings and friends, of course, but never like this. I trust you. I don't know why but I do."  
“Glad you are feeling that too", Magnus said, looking up from his cufflinks to Alec's eyes. Magnus stepped closer to him and put his hands on Alec's chest, holding on to his jacket, not once stopping to look into his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?”, Magnus asked.  
Alec couldn't help but smile. “Yes"  
And so Magnus closed the inches that were left between their bodies.  
Alec felt Magnus soft lips on his. Magnus hands slowly wandering from Alec's chest to his neck. Alec put his hands on Magnus waist almost automatically while Magnus slowly explored his lips with his own. Alec felt the kiss in every inch of his body.  
After a while they broke away from each other.

“I need to leave soon", Magnus said. Alec felt a peng in his heart. What if this magical night was just over know? What if he was never going to see Magnus again?  
“Oh, no don't look at me like that please”, Magnus said. “I wish I could stay. But please, don’t let me leave without your phone number. I really want to repeat tonight. Well, you don't have to organize such a pretty prom again but at least give me the chance to see you again?" 

“I would love to meet you again. Even if it isn't at prom. And of course I will give you my number", said Alec and Magnus fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and gave it to Alec. 

“You know, I was worried to come here. I thought that maybe you would hate me, or that I wouldn't meet your expectations. Or that you wouldn't be able to treat me like everyone else. Or that I would make you feel uncomfortable. But you have been so straightforward, nice and honest today, well, at least I think you were honest. And… I just want to thank you for tonight and for hopefully forgiving me for leaving you without a message from me for over a week.”, Magnus said while Alec was typing.

Alec gave Magnus his phone back. “You are forgiven."

“Thanks”, Magnus said. He gave Alec a kiss goodbye turned around and started walking toward the parking lot. Alec looked after him, thinking about Magnus words, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. A message from an unknown number. 

“I look forward to meeting you again, Alexander"

That moment Alec was sure that organizing the prom and all the times he had lain in bed thinking about Magnus the past days had been worth it. And that maybe daydreams came true. And Alec realized that it probably didn't need a prince to make these dreams come true. Because the prince was also just a normal boy. A normal boy who was worried about going on a date and meeting expectations and the opinion of others. And despite of how it all may look, maybe they weren't that different. And maybe people sometimes had to look past their differences to find something they had in common, something human, friendship and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected, I hope someone enjoys it


End file.
